Blake's Journal
by JayEmEl
Summary: A collection of journal excerpts written from Blake's point of view. Follows the general timeline in the RWBY-verse. Cover drawn by me.
1. Entry 1

**Written by: JayEmEl**

 **Edited by: Cowjump**

 **NOTE: These will all be short installments with no given posting schedule or structured outline. I am taking prompts for this, if anyone wants me to write Blake's thoughts on any specific thing. The excerpts will generally follow canon RWBY's timeline without necessarily addressing events we've seen on-screen - not all the time, at least.**

 **Hopefully, you'll all enjoy! Happy reading!**

* * *

Entry One

 _It is a twisted thing, watching the framework of one's beliefs grow to resemble nothing like its architect's plan. Somewhere down the line, the workers start disagreeing with which materials and methods to use. In the ensuing chaos, the journeymen seek to replace their masters with someone who would see things their way – who would get the job done – as if their own vision of a skyscraper were greater than the original._

 _Under the pressure, the architect caves and surrenders his project._

 _The Belladonna family had been building a citadel for the Faunus and their oft-denied dignity. A symbol. Something to look up to and think that, maybe, hope exists, after all. That hope came in the form of olive branches, extending tolerance, understanding, and open-mindedness through peaceful politics. We even had a name for it. Carved into its alabaster foundations, the White Fang represented our freedom._

 _But the progress wasn't fast enough. Wasn't effective enough. The intended picture was always clear, but the architect gave up._

 _I told my father to hold his ground. I tried to explain that his actions were cowardly. I begged him. I yelled at him. It was just a phase – if he only toughed it out, the angry subversives would calm down and see reason. Things would be made right in time – he just had to be patient._

" _How can you call yourself a leader if you won't even stand up for your ideals?"_

 _A saddened glint in a pleading regard. Not quite resignation, but close. Too close. My dad shook his head._

" _I'm ashamed of what you've become."_

 _So, just like a storm passing in the night, I left him. I left my father and my mother to pursue the job they could not finish. I still believed in it. The White Fang would put an end to injustices against the Faunus – we would be viewed as equals to humanity. The oppression and prejudice would stop. All we needed was more time. Everyone would see our shining citadel._

 _And, yet, here I am, six years later, faced with the monstrosity Sienna Khan's acolytes erected in my father's stead. I was so blind. Side by side with Adam Taurus, my mentor – my friend, my partner, my love – I aided in the deliberate construction of violence and hate – the very things my family and I had tried so hard to end._

 _It was a slow process. The skeleton had already calcified – now the guts had to be forced in to the remaining cavities. The beast grew gnarled horns and razor teeth and developed a roar that shook the very meaning of its existence. A fallen angel, a demon spawn – ugly, vicious, exacting revenge upon its birthright._

 _I realized too late. I was riding the waves of success, the high from witnessing progress first-hand, moving forward and never looking back to notice the massacre left in this beast's wake._

 _Until now. There is no going back, no possible way for redemption. The White Fang has become a group of murderers, thieves, vandals, and terrorists. The Faunus have donned the faces of monsters, a grotesque, ironic kind of horror in the making – acting like animals so as to be treated like we were human._

 _My name is Blake Belladonna, and I am one of those monsters._

* * *

 **Remember - I am taking prompts, that way you get to kind of write this with me, in a sense. All kinds of comments are welcome!**


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2

 _The Schnee Dust Company hasn't always been a source of such grief and hate for the Faunus. In fact, there was a time when even we supported the SDC's undertaking. Gathering Dust was a means to an end, a way to protect Remnant's population against the Grimm._

 _That population included us, the Faunus. We were working for the same cause as humanity, and we all reaped the benefits of our labor._

 _But, one day, Nicholas Schnee, the founder and pioneer of the company, stepped down and Jacques Schnee took his place._

 _And things began to change for the Faunus._

 _It would be easy to blame the White Fang's growing aggressiveness on this ruthless businessman. Easy and so, so tempting. Both groups began evolving for the worst at around the same time, after all, and the SDC enforcing their "cheap labor" policies only gave the Faunus resentments more fuel._

 _Indeed, since Jacques ascended his ice Dust throne, the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company quickly became mortal enemies._

 _I could not watch the horrors inflicted upon my people. The White Fang couldn't idly stand by and do nothing, either. That was part of the appeal in such an organization – we could_ do _something about the abuse on our kind. And we wouldn't let the opportunity slip away._

 _There is a reason why I was named Adam's right hand – a lieutenant in the once-peaceful group of activists. But in order to rise against the enemy and free our brothers and sisters slaving away and dying in Dust mines, we needed to use the SDC's technology against itself. So, the White Fang resorted to theft and sabotage. Again and again, we went after the SDC, trying to weaken it and strengthen ourselves instead – all in the name of justice and freedom._

 _But I'm tired of living like this. The violence and killing are senseless, yet every day the same monologues are being hammered in to the point of madness, the rallies attracting more and more misguided, oppressed Faunus. Adam has noticed my reluctance. We keep fighting and arguing. Between the two of us, he has the most reason to hate the SDC - and humans in general. They…hurt him, after all – several years ago – while he was only trying to protect me. He thinks I'm betraying him, that my heart isn't where it should be because I'm not agreeing with him on everything anymore. Maybe it's not._

 _I don't know what's right anymore. Everything feels so wrong – all of it, even Adam. He's not the man he used to be. I'm afraid of him. Crimes are being committed on both sides of this struggle, and I don't want to come across as ungrateful to what Adam and the White Fang has done for me, or seem sympathetic to the causes of our strife. It feels like my mind is being torn in three, my heart in two. I'm tired of crying myself to sleep every night, of fearing for my life the next time Adam snaps._

 _He was my hero. He was, in my young, naïve mind, the definition of love. He grew up to be so powerful, yet he was so tender with me, like I was the most precious thing in his eyes. And even now, sometimes when he holds me, when he tells me such beautiful lies, I'm tempted to believe he's still the same underneath all his spite._

 _I miss him so much._

 _But then he hits me. And he blames me. And he says I'm weak, that if I stopped trying to be a useless idealist, I'd see things his way. He calls me a coward. Inaction is a crime, too. He's not wrong._

 _So, this is it. This will be my last mission for the White Fang, my final show of so-called strength against the Schnees, my cutting the remaining ties that bind me to Adam and everything that I once stood for._

 _There is a Schnee train going through the forest of Forever Fall. It is carrying Dust as its cargo. Adam and I will intercept it, do whatever damage we can._

 _And then I will run, hide who I am and what I've done._

 _And hope my sins never catch up with me._

* * *

 **It's interesting to get into what Blake's state of mind might have been before arriving at Beacon - definitely shines a new light on things. Still taking prompts for future events! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
